Power management is a critical aspect of all battery reliant devices. The user expects such devices to provide highly accurate and instantaneous responses from the device for the feature being utilized. However, such responsiveness comes at the price of increased power drain on the available resources. Such power demands limits device functionality by creating a rate limiting effect induced through power drain. What is needed is a system and method designed to maintain high quality function of the features of the device while preserving power.